


Every Sperm is sacred

by dr_zook



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Boarding School, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rosenkreuz, rather dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello contemplates about Schuldig, Takatori and God. Shouldn't surprise anyone, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Sperm is sacred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/gifts), [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



> Wrote this years ago, found it again and decided to archive it. It had been based on a prompt you threw at me, guys--in case you're wondering where the hell this comes from now. :D
> 
> ♥

The mad German likes to claim that he was chosen because of his remarkably developed gift, his talent. God-given or result of fucked-up experiments. I don't know where his aptitude comes from.  
  
And I don't care.  
  
But I like the idea of 'god-given'. Did you really grant him with those psycho humbug powers? With this bane? I like your sense of humour, actually.  
  
I have heard him cry within the walls of our crazy shit boarding school, just like everybody else. Inflicting his snarl on sleeping minds, and bereaving me of well-deserved sleep. He didn't pray, though, which made him worth listening to. With all those needles and drugs inside of me. It was hard to find sleep in these days. And his powers weren't very focused then.  
  
I saw pictures. I don't know, whether he reached out for me.  
  
Or if I was the only one interested. Then.  
  
Then I was interested. His fierceness and foul mouth delighted me. His foul thoughts, I should rather say. I didn't meet him until Takatori made us a team.  
  
Takatori, the suit bastard. I've seen him before. In my mind. Through the German's eyes. Via his skin and tongue. I can still recall the taste of Takatori's sperm. And I know, why the Guilty One was chosen for my team.  
  
He is cursed, tainted since the very beginning.  
  
I am gifted.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is borrowed from Monty Python, of course.


End file.
